A Summer Muse
by archive-blc
Summary: Michonne had lost her way when she on a whim decided to spend the summer in a place far from the chaos of her life. In a small beach town tucked away from everything she stumbled into the one person who could help her find herself again.


**A/N: This oneshot was written for the Richonne Writer's Network / Richonne Just Desserts Trope Thursdays. My trope is**

 **Artist!Michonne.**

* * *

Michonne was smiling.

She did a lot of that lately.

Surrounded by tubes of oil paints and brushes she took in the creative canvas sat angled on the easel, full of the colors that Earth created naturally. She had a front row view of the beauty from the balcony of the rented beach house. She wore a pair of cut-off denim shorts that showed off her smooth and toned legs. A fresh white t-shirt clung to her upper body. Bare feet rested on the banister as she leaned back in the wicker chair. The only sounds were the ocean, seagulls and the low rumble of a fleet of pickup trucks making their way towards the pier. The fishermen in the cozy beach town woke up just as early as she did.

She moved from her comfortable position to slip on a pair of sandals then head down the white wooden steps from the balcony to the driveway. Bluetooth headphones held firmly in her ears, phone in her back pocket, leather bag with her colored pencils and sketch pad diagonal around her body. Her turquoise bike with the white basket in front leaned against her favorite amenity on the side of the house: an outside shower. She'd left her sleek, black BMW back home when she booked a train ticket to this little town she never knew existed until a few months ago. She used to call the car her baby, but she didn't miss it at all. For the first time in years she felt free. She'd grown attached to the calm and quiet natural flow of life in Surfside Beach. She didn't want to think about how much she'd miss it when she had to head back home in a couple weeks.

She mounted the bike and rode down the narrow road while trying hard not to bounce in her seat to the R&B playlist that pumped through her ears. She sung along to Beyoncé until the shrill ring from her phone interrupted her mid key change on _Love On Top._

She pulled over to the side of the road and chuckled when she saw the name on the caller ID. Like clockwork she received that call every morning.

"Hey, Sasha."

" _Ten rings to answer, sis. I was about to call the police if it went to your voicemail. Glad you're still alive."_

Michonne heard the sounds of city life in the background: shouts, horns, the rush of cars. She knew her sister was on her way to work. "I'm on my bike. I had to pull over to the side of the road to answer. Of course I'm still alive. Why do you tell me that every morning?" She leaned against a tree and crossed her legs at the ankle

" _Because my big sis just up and decided on a whim to spend the summer in a little town nobody ever heard of. And I'm still not sure how many black people live there."_

Michonne chuckled. "Sasha, there are plenty of black people here."

" _So you say. How many beside you? Two? Three?"_

Michonne could almost hear Sasha cross her arms and give her a side eye. "Girl, if you don't stop."

 _Sasha laughed. "Ok, ok. I'm just glad you'll be back home in a couple weeks. I miss you. And the boys miss their Aunt M too._

Michonne sighed. "I know. I miss everyone too. Even Bob."

" _Now I told you about insulting my man."_

"What? I didn't insult him. I _said_ I missed him."

Sasha sucked her teeth _. "OK, alright. I see how you are. Seriously though, M, I can't wait until you're back. I hope your little sabbatical at least helped you find your muse again."_

"You know what it did. It helped me find a lot of things." Michonne knew the big smile on her face matched the whimsical tone of her voice.

" _So what's his name?"_

Michonne rolled her eyes at how perceptive her sister was to her moods. "I think the connection is about to go out."

" _Uh huh. I want full details when you get back."_

"You just think you know everything."

" _Cause I do. I'll call you in the morning to make sure you're still living. Bye, sis."_

Michonne shook her head. "Bye, Sasha."

The town was home to only a few restaurants and diners. The _Oceanside Diner_ was her favorite. The parking lot was already filled with cars as she rode in and locked her bike on the rack. Her favorite spot at the end of the counter was free. She slid on the stool and eyed the menu even though she knew what she wanted. She was sure her food was already cooking on the grill.

"Michonne!" A young man wearing a white apron around his waist and carrying a pail full of dishes greeted her.

Michonne turned on her stool with her hands on her hips. "Carl is that stubble on your jaw."

He looked down almost embarrassed as he rubbed his face with his free hand. "I didn't think anyone would notice yet, but I'm gonna be a senior this year, Michonne. I'm practically a man. I need to show it."

She looked over to the man that just appeared behind the counter from the kitchen. His curly hair was tucked neatly behind his ears. The brown t-shirt he wore clung to his toned body. His upturned lips peaked out behind the grey beard.

"You hear this, Rick?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I've been hearing it for weeks now. He swears he'll catch up to me by winter." He smooth his hand down his own beard.

"It's in his genes to be as much as a mountain man as his father and just as handsome." She winked at him.

He looked down with a twinge of embarrassment that mirrored his son's earlier stance.

Before he could dismiss her compliment a little girl with smooth brown skin and her hair in two afro puffs came running down the aisle.

"Michy!" The girl's smile and joy was infectious, "Look, I have a dress the same color as yours. Uncle Rick bought it for me."

Michonne hopped off the stool, dropped to her knees, and opened her arms to the girl. She flew in so fast for a hug Michonne almost fell down. "Hey my Chelly Belly! You look so pretty. Yellow is your color, girl."

Rick came from around the counter and smiled down at them. "It is. Michelle looks just like her mama."

"And guess what, Michy?" The girl tucked herself onto Michonne's lap.

Michonne twisted her lips and looked up to the ceiling as if she was thinking hard. "Ummmmm...I can't guess. You're gonna have to tell me."

"Uncle Rick brought me some paints. I've been painting pictures in my room."

Michonne hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "That's amazing, sweetie. You need to show them to me.

"Can you come to our house again and see them?" Michelle watched Michonne with pleading eyes.

Michonne looked up at Rick with a smile then back down at the girl. "I think that can be arranged."

Rick scratched at his eyebrow and chuckled softly. "Yeah, definitely. Ok Michelle go on and help Carl in the back."

"Ok Uncle Rick. Bye Michy." The girl kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

Michonne positioned herself back on the stool and Rick strolled back behind the counter. He placed a plate with a huge stack of pancakes with a side of breakfast sausage and a mug of green tea in front of her.

She picked up the knife and fork and smiled at him. "Just what I wanted. Thank you."

He smiled back. "You're welcome. I'm happy to finally have you to myself."

Michonne gestured around them. "Yeah, just me, you, and all your customers." People kept pouring into the diner as they neared the heart of the breakfast rush.

"The waitstaff has them. I can focus all my attention on my favorite customer."

"I would say you were just sweet talking me to get a fat tip if I didn't know better."

Rick chuckled as he wiped down the counter. "Your smile as you enjoy your food is all the tip I need."

Michonne giggle behind her hand to try to hide at least some of the girl with a crush symptoms that washed over her every time she was around him. "Michelle seems happy today," she said changing the subject.

Rick nodded and tossed the towel on his shoulder. "She's glad school is starting back soon. She loves it there. Morgan always called her his little Einstein."

"I'm glad she's not as sad as she was last week."

"Last week was rough on her, but once the anniversary passed she was ok. Better."

"How about you?"

He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed your had a bit of melancholy last week too."

He crossed his arms. "Melancholy, huh."

Michonne nodded. "We've only known each other a few months but I've gotten pretty good at reading your moods. From everything you told me about Morgan and Jenny, they were wonderful people. Morgan was your best friend. I can't imagine how much losing them hurt you too."

Rick wiped at his eye and nodded. "The drunk driver who hit them is in prison, but it still don't feel like justice was served. Michelle's never gonna see her parents again. Two good people are gone for no good reason."

"You've been a good guardian to Michelle. It's obvious how much you love and care for her."

"The day she was born I promised Morgan I help take care of her if anything ever happened to him and Jenny. Never thought it would come to pass, but raisin' Michelle as if she was my own is second nature."

"You're a good man."

He shrugged. "Just a man. Anybody decent would have done the same. Your presence here has helped a lot. She adores you. Wants to be just like you. She spends hours painting."

Michonne twirled one of her locs around her finger; her turn for embarrassment at his kind words. "You should bring her to my gallery one weekend after I go back. We offer art classes for kids."

He nodded with a hint of a smile. "So you want me to come to your city."

She matched his coy smile. "I do."

He leaned onto the counter. "Good to know. What's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

She took a bite of her pancakes, paused to savor the taste before answering. "Finish eating this wonderful breakfast you cooked me then go back to the house and get some painting done."

"And tonight?"

She smirked. "I believe we have a date, Mr. Grimes."

"That we do. I was thinking we do a picnic on the beach."

"Aww recreating our first date from a couple months ago. I like it. What's on the menu?"

"It's a surprise." He leaned over the counter to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Nine o'clock at our usual spot."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Michonne's dark blue sundress wrapped around her curves like a warm hug. The hem stopped just below her thighs. She wore no shoes but a silver bracelet decorated her right ankle. Her locs were free and loose, running down to her mid-back. Rick watched her as she sauntered over to their favorite spot. The teens preferred to have their fun on the south side of the beach, leaving the north side to the adults. Most of whom turned in by eight o'clock, leaving them to enjoy the sand and water by themselves.

Rick pulled her into his arms. He'd changed into a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. "You look beautiful." He ran his hands down her body. "This dress is doin' thangs to me."

Michonne laughed from low in her throat. "Calm it down. I need to be fed before we get into any extra curricular activities."

Rick laughed, gave her body one last squeeze, then helped her sit down on the blanket. He'd started a small bonfire before she arrived. The nights were starting to turn cool on the beach. She appreciated the warmed of the fire.

"This is the perfect night." She snuggled her body against his. The moon was only halfway to being full but it still shined bright against the clear sky and it's sprinkling of stars.

"Most summer nights here are." Rick said as he caressed her arm.

"I can't believe you grew up in such a beautiful place. It feels like a dream here. I really going to miss this view when I leave."

"I'm gonna miss this view too." He stared deep into her eyes before pushing her hair to the side so he could kiss the back of neck.

Michonne moaned softly as he trailed his kisses down her back. He moved to her lips; brushing his against hers for a flutter of feather kisses. She held his face between her hands; loving the softness of his beard and the deep passion in his eyes.

"I want to draw you in the moonlight." She pulled out the sketch pad and pencils from her bag.

Rick took her right hand and kissed the palm. "I don't get why you want to sketch me so much. Been doin' it all summer."

"First of all, you just don't get all enchanting your face is. I could draw and paint you all day. Second, you're my muse, baby. You helped me get my artistic mojo back. You just gotta deal with it, Grimes."

He chuckled. "Ok, I'll accept it. But...umm...those naked paintings you did of me last weekend at your house...you're never gonna show those to anyone, right?"

Michonne laughed. "I don't know. I may have to display them at my gallery one of these days. Those paintings are some of my best work." She ran a hand down his abs. "Such a beautiful body."

He flopped down on the blanket and hid his face with his hands. "Just never tell my mama about them," he groaned.

She laid down next to him with her head on his shoulder. "Pinky swear. Your mama will never hear about your naked modeling from me." They laughed together as their pinkies locked.

He turned on his side and watched her as she looked up at the stars. "I thought you didn't feature any of your original paintings in your gallery?" He asked.

She shook her head and turned to face him. "I don't. I like showing up other people's art more than more own."

"That's strange."

"Why?"

"You're an amazing artist. The world should see that."

She shrugged. "You know what they say about being your own worst critic. I have this series of paintings I've been working on since college that feature generations of black women in my family. From our ancestors to my young cousins. It's a labor of deep love. One day I may show it to the world."

He played with the thin strap of her dress. "I hope you do. Hope I'm still around your life in someway to see it."

She traced his lips with her finger. "You're already on the invite list."

Her giggles filled the air when he pretended to bite her finger when she pushed it against his lips.

She sat up and tossed her locs over her shoulder. "So what you bring us to eat?"

He opened the large picnic basket that sat at the end of the blanket. "All your favorites. That fancy cheese you like, crackers, stuffed grape leaves from our one and only Greek restaurant in Surfside Beach, wine."

Michonne peeked over his shoulder trying to see into the basket. "Chocolate?"

He pulled two wrapped pieces of chocolate cake. "Of course chocolate."

She kissed his cheek. "My hero. Let's start with the cake."

"You want to eat dessert first?"

"Uh huh. We're grown. We can do what we want." She took a fork from him and dived into her piece of cake. She nearly bounced on the blanket at how good it tasted. "God, Rick how did you become a master cook?"

"It's the family business. Mama and Pops taught me everythang I know."

He watched with a grin on his face as she finished her piece of cake in record time. She then began eyeing his uneaten piece. He hid the cake behind his back. "Don't even think about it, Michonne."

She pouted. "Come on, Rick. Why don't you want to share with me?"

"Because we each had a piece. Not my fault you ate yours so fast."

Michonne tried to dive behind him to get the cake, but he caught her by the waist and flipped her onto her back. She still tried reaching for the cake until he tickled her from the pits of her arms down to her waist.

"No, no," she giggled as she tossed her head from side-to-side. "You know I'm sensitive there Rick."

He stopped and sat up on his knees. "Didn't want to go through such drastic measure, but you forced my hand."

She nodded. "I suppose so." She was too quick for him this time. The only thing he saw was the blur of her arm as she snatched the cake from behind him.

"Ha!" She said as she took a big bite.

Rick leaned down with his hands on his knees and laughed. "I don't think I ever met anyone who loved chocolate cake as much as you and I have two kids in the house."

"What can I say. I'm an addict." She put the half eaten cake to the side and climbed onto his lap. Rick's eyes widen and his hands went immediately to her ass. She brushed her lips against his. "You can still get you a taste. Lots of flavor on my tongue."

Without saying a word Rick lips crashed against hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and he moaned at her usual intoxicating taste mixed in with the cake. He felt himself strain against his jeans as Michonne ground her hips against him to the rhythm of their kisses. She pulled away to slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Her firm, full breasts bounced free. His hands immediately kneaded and massaged her; thumbs making circles around her already hardened nipples. She cried out as his lips enclosed over one nipple working his tongue in slow circles to a frenzy within seconds. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her head fell back in ecstasy.

The hem of her dress was scrunched around her waist. The breeze hitting her exposed behind cooled her overheated body. Rick pulled away from her breasts to kiss, suck, and place small bites on her neck. Michonne freed his harden member from his jeans; applying light strokes from the shaft to the tip. Rick groaned against her neck.

"Baby, I need to be inside you right now." He strained to get the barely whispered words out. He pushed her thong to the side to put two fingers side her. He groaned again at how wet she was for him.

"You brought a condom?" She asked.

He nodded against her neck. "Front pocket."

He kissed down her neck, shoulder and chest and she rolled to condom onto him. He kissed her lips again. "Ready?" He whispered against them.

"Yeah."

She eased down on him with both letting out moans of pleasure. He held firmly onto her hips as she took the lead rocking slowly against him. His mouth found her breast again; her hands with fistfulls of his curly hair. Michonne kept on her slow pace until Rick whispered in her ear.

"Baby, you're killing me." She knew her pace was slow torture for him. Her hips sped up with both feeling the frenzy of their arousal about to overpower them.

Michonne's body shook and she bit down on his shoulder as she came hard. Rick soon followed; grabbing her ass so tight she knew he left a mark as his nails dug in. They held each other as they waited for their breaths and bodies to come down from the high.

"Hope nobody was out here walking their dog and saw the show." Michonne said eventually.

He laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Probably the best thing they saw all summer if they did."

She shook her head at him before standing up to adjust her thong and dress. "I need a shower. Perfect night to use my outdoor one." She reached out a hand to him. "Come on."

Michonne stripped down once they were inside the wooden casing the made up the shower. She piled her hair on top of her head with a ponytail holder and turned on the hot water. Rick followed suit removing his clothes. He pulled her close once the water started spraying over them. He used the rose scented body wash to soap down her body. She leaned back against him enjoying the way his massaged her all over.

He kissed her temple. "I can't believe you're leaving soon."

She reached up to run her hand through his wet curls. "It won't be goodbye."

"I know, but…"

"But you're going to miss me like crazy."

He turned her around to face him. "I don't think there's a word to describe how much I'm gonna miss you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest. "It'll be rough leaving you, but let's just enjoy the days we have left. We can think about her future later." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "And we do have one."

He smiled down at her. "Yeah we do."

He captured her lips again as they slowly made love under the hot water with the moon shining down on them.


End file.
